


Hot Summer Days

by MysticAssassin



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Kanda has a green thumb, M/M, OT4, Rarepair, Summer Camp, Tykan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticAssassin/pseuds/MysticAssassin
Summary: "Is it just me, or is he rather creepy?" Allen said as they made their way to the cabins."Oh Allen. He was so nice." Lenalee was finding it hard to see beyond his smouldering golden eyes, and fluffy dark hair.Lavi shook his head. "Nah Lena, he was definitely creepy..."Kanda didn't say anything to join in with his friends, but he certainly agreed that there was something about the man.Written for DGMrarepair weekOctober 29th: School Me
Kudos: 4





	Hot Summer Days

"Why the hell did you sign me up for this shit?" Kanda said, his tone laced with annoyance. He glared as the red head beside him laughed.

"I signed us up, Kanda. It will be fun!" Lenalee said cheerily.

Allen watched the exchange with amusement.

"We didn't have plans for the summer, and now we do." Lenalee continued in her hopes to convince the older man. His only response was a grumpy "tsk," but Lenalee took it as compliance.

"When do we leave?" Allen asked, curious.

"In two days..." Lenalee chuckled, and waved off Kanda's scathing glare. "So be packed by tomorrow, and ready to leave by noon the next day."

* * *

By noon on the designated day, Kanda was packed and ready to go...and not of his own volition.

Lenalee had somehow or another roped Tiedoll into her schemes, and he had therefore successfully nagged Kanda into preparedness. She had also showed up to his house to ensure that Kanda had no way of backing out.

It was barely five minutes passed noon when the city bus arrived sputtering down the residential street. Lenalee waved to Tiedoll, who snapped photos at every angle that he could with tears gathered in his eyes.

Lenalee found herself enjoying Kanda's grievance, as she turned to smile for a few photos before hurrying both herself and Kanda into the bus. Allen and Lavi were already seated near the back, and they went to join them, sitting in the two seater in front of them.

"Allen brought snacks for the ride!" Lavi announced jovially as the two seated themselves.

Allen looked scandalised, the snacks were really only for him, but Lavi had seen fit to help himself, and now offer others. He did eventually extend the offer to Lenalee who accepted graciously. He begrudgingly offered to Kanda, who pointedly ignored all of their existence, and Allen chose to stick his tongue out at the man.

"I've never actually done a summer camp before, Lenalee. There will be training, yeah?"

"Of course. This is one of the best summer camps in the area. And the location is supposed to be amazing." Lenalee's eyes twinkled at the thought of swimming in crystal clear waters under a warm summer sun. She'd brought along several swimsuits for the occasion. "Oh, I also signed us all up to be in charge of activities."

She saw Kanda twitch in the corner of her eyes, sending a wary smile in his direction before continuing. "Lavi, you'll have storytime with the kids. Allen, you have gymnastics. I'll be teaching dance." As she listed off the names, she noticed Kanda shift, letting her know that he was tuning into the conversation. "Kanda, you'll be teaching botany."

"What?" Allen's voice pitched high before he could control it. A snigger left his nose before he could help it. And when Lavi barked out a laugh, Allen soon joined and devolved into a fit of laughter. "Kanda? With flowers?"

Kanda clenched his teeth, and turned slightly in his seat. "Do you want to die, Moyashi?"

"Oh please, Kanda! The thought of you gardening is already killing me." Allen's laughter grew louder, and Lavi, unable to keep himself seated from all the laughter, leaned into Allen while holding onto his own sides. It was obvious that they both found the imagery equally amusing.

"I'll plant you in some soil and then maybe your old ass will actually grow."

Allen's laughter trickled to a stop, and his jaw twitched. Before he could make any sudden moves to physically attack Kanda, Lavi held him back and tried to placate him.

Lenalee placed a gentle touch upon Kanda's forearm to keep things from escalating as well, but she also wanted to reassure her friend. They had known each other for many years, and though Kanda's harsh exterior would lead one to think he was incapable of such a thing, Lenalee knew for a fact that Kanda had an amazing green thumb. He was gentle and nurturing when it came to tending to flowers and plants.

"Sorry Kanda, there were some positions that needed to be filled. If you really want, you can ask and see if you can switch?"

"Che, whatever."

* * *

The rest of the ride went by a lot smoother as Allen chose to ignore Kanda's presence as well.

When the bus reached its destination and the group of friends alighted, they had to admit that the location was, in fact, amazing.

There was no sign of city life anywhere. Instead, nature ran rampant, and the air was noticeably cleaner. Lavi took a deep breath of appreciation.

"Let's go put our things away, and meet the other counsellors."

Lenalee walked ahead leading the small group into _The Ark_ camp grounds.

They didn't need to seek help as someone spotted them almost immediately, and waved them over.

Lenalee's eyes lit up when she saw the man. As they got closer she saw that he was easily taller than everyone in their tiny group. He offered her a smile when he stopped in front of them. He lifted a rich brown hand to his hair, and carded his fingers through the dark wavy bangs revealing beautiful honey golden eyes.

"You must be the last of our counsellors. The name's Tyki Mikk." He held out a hand, and Lenalee took it gratefully.

"I'm Lenalee Lee. And these are my friends, Allen Walker, Lavi Bookman Jr., and Yuu Kanda." She indicted each one with a wave of her hand, Tyki's golden gaze following along. When his eyes fell upon Kanda, they stayed for a moment longer. In fact, he didn't look away until Lenalee mentioned that Kanda preferred to go by his last name.

"Oh?" Tyki glanced at Lenalee before looking back at the man in question. "Yuu is such a pretty name."

Kanda wrinkled his nose in disgust. Allen piped up rather flippantly. "It's also a pronoun."

Kanda turned to the boy to make a biting remark, but Tyki spoke before he could.

He shrugged his shoulders rather nonchalant. "Well, I'll call you anything you want."

After the introductions were done, Tyki pointed out their living quarters and left them to get settled. The training would happen afterwards.

"Is it just me, or is he rather creepy?" Allen said as they made their way to the cabins.

"Oh Allen. He was so nice." Lenalee was finding it hard to see beyond his smouldering golden eyes, and fluffy dark hair.

Lavi shook his head. "Nah Lena, he was definitely creepy..."

Kanda didn't say anything to join in with his friends, but he certainly agreed that there was something about the man.

* * *

They had a week before the children started showing up at the camp, and that was one week too many for Kanda. There were other counsellors at the camp and the other members of their little foursome saw fit to cozy up with them.

Allen, ever the glutton, had befriended the blonde kitchen helper, Howard Link. And Link, who loved baking, always had some new recipe for Allen to taste test.

Lavi met a girl by the name Chomesuke who he followed around with hearts practically dancing in his eyes.

Tyki's niece, Road, was actually one of the children attending the camp, and her uncle being who he was, she got to attend from day one. And when she wasn't making goo goo eyes at Allen, she was spending a lot of time with Lenalee.

Abandoned by the traitorous trio, Kanda found himself under the attentions of one Tyki Mikk.

Lenalee kept insisting that Tyki was being nice since Kanda was brooding around like if he was plotting his first in a series of serial murders. Kanda begged to differ.

"You know, _Kanda_ ," Kanda hated the way Tyki said his name. Deep and husky, and accented in his tongue's lilt- it always made Kanda shudder. "I wouldn't have pictured you as a gardener."

"Then don't." Kanda gritted out between clenched teeth. His attention was split between ignoring the tall, tanned counsellor, and identifying flowers and plants in the surrounding area, checking them off of the clipboard gripped firmly in his hand.

Tyki chuckled, the sound making goosebump break out along Kanda's skin.

"The kids will just _love_ you. But I hope not too much."

_Fuck._ Kanda chanced a glance at the man, who was leaning over his squatted position. "Don't you have other shitt to do?"

Kanda's gaze was weary as Tyki smiled down at him. "Not at all. After all, I'm learning _so much_ from you, _Kanda._ "

Kanda stood as a full body shudder took him over. Tyki noticed, a hint of concern making his eyes darker, "Are you cold-?"

Kanda smacked Tyki's hand away from him when the man had tried to reach out to him. He didn't bother glaring at the man before stomping away, leaving Tyki to blink confused over his sudden retreat.

* * *

The day before the camp children were due to arrive, the counsellors decided to have a bonfire and bbq, along with some swimming.

Some of the counsellors had already made themselves overly familiar with the lake, but Kanda had never joined in. Since they were all celebrating together, Lenalee saw fit to make sure he was present.

He tried to make himself as discreet as possible, not wanting to interact with anyone, and more importantly, not wanting to draw Tyki to him. Kanda could already see the man openingly casting glances at his way.

"How the hell are you not seeing this shit?" Kanda crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance, directing some of his ire to the girl beside him.

"Oh Kanda, he's probably just being friendly. You haven't exactly tried being nice with any of the counsellors." Lenalee took a bite of the meat skewer in her hand, and looked over at Tyki trying to see what Kanda was complaining about.

It was sheer will and pride that kept Kanda from stepping behind Lenalee. He had no idea why the man didn't naturally turn his gaze to the girl, it wasn't as if she was trying to hide, her two piece bathing suit barely covering the places it should. Bak, one of the older counsellors, had no problem outwardly gawking at the girl forcing Kanda to instead step in front of her. The action earned him a glare of frustration from Bak, but when Kanda sent his own glare the man went sulking off.

"Tsk. Friendly, is that dumbass rabbit. No, he is a creep." Kanda pointed out Tyki even though it was obvious who he was referring to.

"I don't know Kanda. At least he's really nice to look at." For emphasis, Lenalee kept her attention to the man in question, and waved when he noticed her. When Tyki waved back, a slight flush blossomed on her cheeks. She looked at Kanda and shrugged when he sent her a disbelieving look. "What? You know I wouldn't be able to say this kind of thing around my brother. Let me have my fun."

The two were so wrapped up in their discussion that they missed Allen moving toward them while his attention was on something else. All three were non-the-wiser until it was too late, and Allen bumped into Kanda rather violently sending the older of the two careening off the pier, and into the lake.

The last thing Kanda had seen before his head plunged below the waters was Tyki's long muscled legs racing toward him.

He thought he may have heard Lenalee call his name in a panic, but it was garbled beneath the surface. Everything was quiet and serene in the clear waters.

It wasn't as clear and lucid from underneath though. When Kanda looked up, it was as if he was viewing it from a different world, from behind a clear kaleidoscope. The only thing with any real form was his limbs right before him.

Darkness lay waiting below him. He would have scoffed if he had the air to do so, instead hundreds of bubbles escaped his mouth. He could appreciate the serenity in the lonely depths, but he also knew that kind of quiet could be found on land as well. He really had no idea why land living mammals such as humans willingly gave themselves to the watery murks each day.

There was no instinctual drive that led him to swim. His body didn't know that it could float. Something gripped him around his waist and he wondered why the lake was open to the public if there were creatures living within it, before he looked down to see a tanned, brown arm. And then his body started ascending.

Kanda crashed through the surface, his ears ringing from the silence he left behind. Something was shaking him, and something slapped his cheek. Instinct kicked in then, and he tried to breathe and water sputtered violently out of his mouth. He opened his eyes to see Tyki's golden eyes dark with concern.

Tyki helped him sit up, patting his back as Kanda continued to cough until water no longer tried to choke him. When Kanda's world realigned, he noticed Lenalee, Allen, and Lavi all crowding in on him.

Lenalee looked on the verge of tears. "Kanda! Are you alright?"

He tried to assure her that he was, and even ruffled her hair, but for some reason the action finally made her tears fall.

"Jeezus Kanda. I didn't see you standing there. You alright?" Kanda didn't like seeing worry in Allen's eyes, especially not directed toward him.

"Che, as if you'd be the one to get rid of me, beansprout."

Allen frowned, and began to stand up. "Still an ass. He's definitely alright."

"Up you go." Tyki hoisted Kanda up on his feet, snaking an arm back around Kanda's waist, and slinging one of Kanda's arms over his shoulder.

"I can walk on my own." Kanda retorted, trying to make space between them, but Tyki didn't budge.

The two made it back to Kanda's cabin with no more words between them. Once they entered the room, Kanda distanced himself, and Tyki let him.

Kanda pulled out a towel and dried himself off.

He thought Tyki would have left him alone, but he soon felt the man's presence behind him. When he spun around he saw Tyki with a towel of his own.

Kanda thought he would use it to dry his own self, but he was proven wrong when he saw Tyki reaching toward his hair.

"I can do it myself." Kanda said, trying to pull away but his back met with the cabin wall.

Tyki ignored him either way. "You need to dry off soon before you get sick."

"Only idiots get sick that way."

Tyki's brows rose under his bangs. "That's why we need to dry you off as fast as possible."

"Fuck you."

Tyki chuckled at that, and proceeded to gently towel Kanda's hair when he was met with no more resistance.

"Hm, you can't swim, Kanda?" Even though Tyki asked, his tone made it obvious that he had already made his conclusions.

"Why the hell should I? We weren't meant to be in the ocean or freakin' lakes. That's why we have legs, not fins."

Tyki didn't say anything. He watched Kanda, his eyes darkening, and hummed.

Kanda shivered.

"I can teach you." Tyki suggested.

"I don't want to."

"It's important. The kids will be swimming in the lake when they arrive." Tyki didn't look like he was particularly invested in what he was saying as he stepped in closer to Kanda's personal space.

"Then maybe they shouldn't swim in the damn lake." Kanda's words didn't have much bite to them, especially as a particularly insistent shiver took over his body when Tyki massaged his scalp with the towel.

"Oi-"

Tyki's ministrations stilled as he left the towel atop Kanda's head, and moved his hand to his cheek instead.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Tyki stepped closer still, the water from his own hair dripping on Kanda's skin. "What does it look like? I'm going to kiss you."

Kanda's eyes widened, and Tyki's lips pressed firmly upon his own. They were soft, and made Kanda's pliable as they moved and moulded against each other.

It was brief, and when Tyki pulled away and Kanda's tongue reflexively darted across his own lips, it tasted like the lake.

"You're getting me wet." Kanda said almost dazed, his eyes narrowed only from habit.

Tyki chuckled. "Swimming lessons start tomorrow. Don't be late, or I'll come and drag you there myself." He stepped away from Kanda, and waved before stealing a towel for his own hair, and leaving.

Kanda was not amused. "Creep."


End file.
